Greer Nelson
|history= Greer Nelson had a pretty normal upbringing, nothing terribly out of the usual. Blessed with a sharp intellect, she found herself drawn to the sciences in school, and pursued that interest in college, graduating with a degree in physics, and immediately moving into grad school. While she was in grad school, she met a handsome police detective by the name of Bill Nelson. They began seeing each other, and then fell in love. After they got married, Greer set aside grad school for the time being, to focus money and energy on building a home life for her and Bill. Unfortunately, their life together was not to last. Bill was investigating a case that greatly disturbed him, leaving him unsettled and worried. It began to consume more of his attention as he worked to unravel the mystery. His efforts were both too successful and not successful enough. He drew the attention of the wrong sorts of people, but without being able to expose them, and he was ruthlessly gunned down. His sudden death left Greer anguished and distraught, and she was barely functional for some time after this. Eventually, though, she pulled herself together and tried to reenter the world. Money was tight at this point, so going back to grad school wasn't an option, but her grad school adviser, Dr Tumolo was able to get her a position as a lab assistant working under her. And then Greer's life took another unexpected turn. Dr Tumolo revealed herself to be a disguised member of a magically created race called the Cat People. She convinced Greer to be part of an experiment aimed to improve human potential, giving her increased strength and agility. When she combined this with a mystically enhanced costume, they rose to truly super-human levels, and in honor of her slain husband, she began a brief crimefighting career as the costumed heroine known as the Cat. The reason her career was brief was because Dr Tumolo and her companions had drawn the attention of HYDRA, who sought to take advantage of their knowledge. As the Cat, Greer drove them off, but was mortally wounded in the battle. In order to save her life, Dr Tumolo and the other Cat People performed a ritual that mixed magic, science and spirituality to summon the soul of their race's greatest warrior, the Tigra. This soul was then bound into Greer's form, transforming her into a human and feline hybrid, and gifting her with increased physical powers and abilities, at the cost of an inhuman appearance. The Cat People knew that they would have to go deep into hiding, lest they draw HYDRA's attention again, and embarked on one last project before doing so. THey were able to create a mystic amulet for Greer, now calling herself Tigra, that would let her resume her human form. With her life having been torn asunder once again, Greer moved to California to give herself time to deal with her changes. With her new ablities, she began a career as a private detective, achieving some modest success. As time went on, though, the flaw in the Cat People's procedure began to manifest itself. The Tigra soul had been infused into Greer, but it was still separate. She was one person with two natures, and those two natures did not rest easy with each other. This conflict intensified, causing her to swing from being in control of herself, to being savage and sensual. She researched mystic avenues to find a solution for her situation, and was able to make contact with the Cat People's envoy Balkatar, who represented an enclave of their kind that centuries ago had hidden themselves in a mystic realm, and he brought her there, looking for help. As the saying goes, negotiations broke down. Greer was confronted by a faction that wanted to blackmail her, to force her to do their bidding, lest they cause the Tigra soul to take over completely. A fight ensued, and during the engagement, her souls were able to merge into one combined whole, leaving her stronger, more balanced and in control, and more feline in appearance with the addition of a tail. Feeling confident and capable in a way she hadn't in a long time, Greer returned to New York City to try to build a new life. }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Codename Category:Character